


Old Flames

by Missevilhat13



Series: A Chest of Drabbles [5]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series), The Mighty Nein - Fandom
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 13:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19174249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missevilhat13/pseuds/Missevilhat13
Summary: Astrid thinks she sees someone she knows, and Caleb definitely does.





	Old Flames

She paused on the street as a large group of individuals passed, cheerily talking about a reward they had earned from some monster they had slain. It wasn’t the conversation about the monster, or the motley crew itself, which would have made anyone else cast a second glance at them. The seven foot tall Firbolg with pink hair, or the blue Tiefling was enough to do that. It was the red head that was walking next to the small halfling that caught her attention. More so, it was his voice. She turned to get a better look at him and looked at him as he disappeared with his companions into the crowd. The rain that came down began to obscure their figures even more.

She bit her lip and turned around, following them at a distance. Her curiosity was peaked and every time she heard his voice, she became more and more convinced. She watched as they disappeared into the local tavern called The Leaky Tap and watched through the foggy windows as they sat down in a corner booth and ordered. She walked in and sat on the opposite side of the room, far enough to not draw attention, but close enough to hear their conversation. She let her hair fall across her face and began tapping her fingers on the table. 

“Is there anything I can get for you miss?” asked the barmaid and she shook her head. 

“No thank you, I’m just trying to warm up. I’ll let you know though.” She said, and the bar maid nodded and scurried off. She turned her attention back to the group, listening intently. 

“While I like how pretty spring can be, you have to admit it can smell preeety gross.” Remarked the blue Tiefling. The Firbolg gave a lighthearted chuckle. 

“I think it smells nice.” He said simply and the Tiefling stuck her tongue out. The red haired man that had peaked her interest chuckled too and leaned back in his seat.  
“I agree with Caduceus. I enjoy the peaceful sound of the rain. The air smells nice after that. Besides, I think we’ve all had enough of the ocean for a while.” He joked, and the Half Orc man sighed. 

“For once, I agree. I don’t think I’ll ever stop loving the ocean, but I can do without it for a while.” He said. “Shame we had to leave the Xhorhause though.”

“It’s an Empty house now!” said the woman in the monk vestiges. They all raised their tankards and clanked them together, except the Firbolg, who held up a glass of water. 

“Long may he reign!” they cheered. Must be an inside joke.

She was tapping her fingers rapidly now.

*Say his name. I need to hear it.*

“So, Beau, are you going to meet up with your Master since you’re here?” asked the red head and the woman named Beau shrugged.

“I suppose I could ditch you at the Library for a while. Besides, you look like you could use some quality time with some books, Caleb.” She said, and she stopped drumming her fingers and narrowed her eyes. 

It wasn’t Bren?

But he looked so much like him. 

Despite how long it had been, nearly ten years, he had aged well. He had a slight beard growing in, and his hair was pulled back in a messy pony tail. The ratty coat and scarf he wore were caked in dirt and if she didn’t know any better, she would have honestly mistaken him for a beggar. 

She didn’t know how long ago he had left the asylum that they had put him in. After all, you truly had to be stark raving mad after killing your traitorous parents. She frowned. There was a part of her that did sympathize. She understood the feeling of being betrayed by the ones who raised you. 

That didn’t mean they were exempt from the Empire’s judgement, or more accurately, hers. So, the sympathy at the young man who had gone mad was still small. 

Should she approach them? 

“Who wants a bath? We haven’t had a good bath in a while. I want to soak until I melt!” said the Tiefling. The halfling girl piped up.

“I’ll be fine here then.”

“No, c’mon Nott, don’t say that. You were doin’ so well.” Said the half orc.

“Well I am.”

“I’ll give you ten gold if you come with us. Jester’ll wash your hair and you can even be wrapped up in the towel.” Said Beau. Nott was twiddling her thumbs and then took a large drink from her tankard.

“…alright…but no more swimming lessons!” She said, and Caleb ruffled her hair. After it seemed their drinks were finished, they all got up and began to walk out the door when she noticed Caleb’s eye slide over to hers. He blinked in surprise, and she watched fear flash across his face and hustled out of the room, dragging Nott by the hand through his group of friends. They glanced at each other in surprise but followed him out of the tavern all the same. 

Maybe it was him.


End file.
